


Better Late than Never

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tiny Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie finally proposes to Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea the same day SCOTUS ruled that same-sex marriage was legal in all 50 states.

In one hand, Angie gripped a beautiful bouquet of violets, and in the other she held a small velvet box that contained a simple, little ring.

She walked slowly toward the place where Peggy laid and took a seat on the bench next to her. Angie looked at Peggy, but didn’t speak. They hadn’t spoken in over sixty years, but a few more minutes of silence wouldn’t be a big deal.

“Hiya, Peg.” Angie finally said, her voice almost breaking but she wasn’t going to let her emotions get the best of her, not today anyway.

“I don’t know if you heard the news, but the Supreme Court has ruled that same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states. Isn’t that fantastic? Look how far the country has come since the 40’s. It’s beautiful. Amazing, actually. Love is love, and there’s nothing anybody can do to stop us.”

_Us?_ Angie thought. _Was there ever an us?_

Angie thought back to the last time she had spoken with Peggy. The last time they had a conversation was in 1947, just before Peggy uprooted herself and moved to California. It wasn’t Angie’s choice to stay behind, but she didn’t fight Peggy to go along. Back then it was for the best, but Angie would be lying if she didn’t say she regretted that choice every day of her life.

And when Angie heard the news that Peggy was back in town, Angie didn’t go back to her. Not even when Peggy looked for her, Angie did nothing to be found. Another regret, but now life was too short for regrets, and so now here was Angie; finally taking the plunge.

“I know we haven’t been in each other’s lives for awhile, but I never stopped loving you. You were always my one and true love, and I know I should have done this sooner but better late than never, huh, English?” Angie paused and looked up at the blinding son. Her eyes closed, she absorbed the heat but it could not compare to the beautiful heat that radiated from within. She took a deep breath and finished speaking, “So, what I’m getting at here is- will you marry me?”

Angie waited patiently for a response. The only sound that came was  the wind blowing softly through her hair, and warming her like a hug.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Angie looked down at the tombstone in front of her with a gentle smile. She placed the bouquet of violets on the soft ground and then she pressed her lips to the cold stone. Her face was sticky with tears, and she couldn’t tell if they were from sadness or happiness, but she finally asked her girl to marry her and that was all that mattered.

Yes, better late than never...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
